The traffic laws of most of the United States include a requirement that front seat occupants of passenger cars wear approved seat belts. Further, this requirement is carried over into light trucks in some states. Not only are there laws requiring such usage, statistics are available demonstrating that the wearing of the seat belts substantially reduces traffic deaths. For this reason, rear seat occupants should also utilize the belts. Thus, it is desirable that a driver, for example, can quickly observe compliance of wearing seat belts by other passengers. The laws in various states differ in the requirement and enforcement. In some states, drivers can be stopped and charged with a violation when observed operating a vehicle when seat belts are not being utilized. The laws in other states permit charging the occupants with a violation only when the vehicle is stopped for some other reason. Under either condition, it is desirable that law enforcement personnel can quickly discern the presence or absence of a safety belt on the occupants.
Most occupant restraint belts, typically referred to as seat belts, usually include a shoulder harness and have a color that is compatible with the interior color of the vehicle, e.g., the conventional belts are usually black, dark blue, deep red and other dark colors. Thus, at night it is difficult to ascertain the use of seat belts by occupants either by the driver or the law enforcement personnel.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle seat belt construction that is readily seen, even at night.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a seat belt having reflective material such that light shining thereon will clearly identify when a seat belt is being worn by occupants of a vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle seat belt wherein the fibers of the belt contain reflective material such that light shining on the belt will clearly define the presence of a seat belt.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle seat belt into which are incorporated fiber optic elements that, when illuminated, will clearly define the presence of a seat belt.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon a consideration of the drawings referred to hereinafter, and a full description thereof that follows.